


Good Morning

by WritingandWritingSomeMore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Donate Hugs Immediately, Everyone Deserves Hugs, M/M, Nico Needs Hugs, Sleepy!Nico, Will Solace is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingandWritingSomeMore/pseuds/WritingandWritingSomeMore
Summary: Will had to wake up Nico.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> After getting the idea of Nico speaking Italian in his sleep, I ended up with this. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, since I am not fluent in Italian, they'll be italicized for the sake of the story.

It always bothered Will how often Nico shied away from the aspect of interacting with people- well, people that were alive. Granted, Will didn't exactly know what had happened with Nico, except for the fact that he'd been through Tartarus and back to save the world yet again. Thankfully, there was a way to help him recover, but he had to put it in the form of a medicine to do so. 

That was the reason why the blond-haired son of Apollo was contemplating what to do as he stared at the black blanket that covered the son of Hades who was, for once, sound asleep. 

His morality cooed, "Leave the poor boy and come back later for the medicine. Who knows how long he's been this sound asleep?"

The logical side of his brain huffed, "And make him miss the one thing that could get him get better? No, wake him up."

As he stood there, trying to figure out what to do exactly, the blanket moved with a groan.

_"I don't want to wake up..."_

Will froze. That was new.

_"Turn off the sun."_

"When did Nico speak Italian," Will thought. "In his sleep, no less."

With that, Nico turned in his bed, pulling the covers over him even more, exposing his sock-covered feet.

The sight made Will smile, but he knew that Nico needed to take his medicine.

"Nico," he gently nudged him, causing the ravenette to twist in his bed. "C'mon, you have to wake up already."

_"Bianca, just five more minutes. Please..."_

The way that Nico called out his sister's name hurt Will's heart. 

Will knew that Bianca had died not too long after she became a Hunter. That was what Percy told him one day when they were talking about Nico. What had happened changed Nico's life. He'd gotten better over the years with more social interaction, but Nico was still a far cry of the cheerful boy who played Mythomagic.

With shaking hands, Will touched what he hoped was Nico's shoulder and whispered, "Nico, please get up."

_"Mom, I'm still sleepy."_

Will's heart trembled at how quietly Nico's voice had gotten at the end of that sentence. It was as if he knew the blond was there instead of his mother. A quiet statement that reached no one, but Will who was trying his best to keep himself together for Nico's sake.

This was one of the many times that Will wondered if being a demigod was worth what it took from you, but somehow, unlike every moment before this one, it seemed small in the grand scheme of things until it stared right at you, screaming the things you could've had, should've had, but didn't have.

"Nico, it's time to take your medicine." 

Finally, onyx eyes opened with a flutter before scrunching up at Will who gave a smile in return. Will hoped that it wasn't as shaky as his hands were at the moment. With a soft exhale, Nico slowly got up from his bed, scratching his head.

 _"You..."_ Nico shook his head, laying back against the head board. "Never mind."

"Good morning." Will's cheeks warmed at the minuscule smile that was on Nico's lips.

"Good morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I haven't posted in a long time, I love this couple.
> 
> Extended Ending:
> 
> "Time to take your medicine." 
> 
> That wiped off Nico's smile real quick. "No."


End file.
